Take 'Em
by Midnight Smile
Summary: AU:Heartthrob Inuyasha is making a new movie and is searching schools for the perfect girl. High school student Kagome hates the actor Inuyasha, despite all her friends loving him. She never dreams in a billion years that he may want her.
1. The Beginning

**hi! This is my new story Take 'Em, and I hope you like it! This is gonna be short, but read it anyway!**

**Discaimer: I always forget thses things…anyway, no matter how much I want to, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA:D happy?**

**Here we go…**

"Attention all teenage girls! Heartthrob Inuyasha Takahashi is in search of a girl to play in love interest in his next movie 'Take 'em. The young actor, who recently turned 17, is going from high school to high school with his casting crew, checking out the girls to find the perfect one. So far, he's been to North Tokyo High, Little High, South Tokyo High, and the Privet High school. Next on his list are West Tokyo High and then East Tokyo High. He hasn't found very many girls that he actually thinks may be able to play the part well. Good luck to the present and future girls on his maybe list!"

Kagome Higurashi chuckled under her breath and muttered, "Warning all teenage girls! Stuck up prick Inuyasha Takahashi is looking for a girl to be his girlfriend. Seeing as he's too conceited to do it on his own, he has to pretend to be looking for a girl for a movie. He's searching all the high schools in Tokyo so watch out!"

Kagome grinned at her version of the little article in her magazine, happy how good that one was. It was a hobby of hers to change the articles about the famous actor Inuyasha into something funny and insulting to him. She hated that conceited bastard.

She continued to flip through the rest of her magazine; nothing else was really very interesting in it. She finally closed it and shoved it into her book bag which was sitting on the seat next to her in the library at school.

She was supposed to be looking up information for a science project that was due fairly soon, but, for some stupid reason they had magazines in the library and she just couldn't help looking at one instead; it would be more interesting. Or should at least. This on turned out not to be. Besides the story on Inuyasha of course.

'So, he's coming to my school next, is he?' she pondered, standing up and walking over to put the 'zine back. 'This should be interesting.'

Pretty much every single one of Kagome's friends loved Inuyasha and would do anything to play a part in one of his movies, especially if they got to kiss him or be near him. Kagome on the other hand, hated the rich idiot from the very bottom of her heart. She hated him because he was conceited and stuck up, took advantage of young girls who didn't know any better, and mostly because he was rich; which she most certainly was not.

Of course her friends didn't think any of that, but Kagome thought that they just couldn't see it, and she was reading between the lines. Of course, this wasn't exactly all true.

Kagome sat down at a computer and started her project, thinking of when she was going to tell her friends about the news, never thinking that Inuyasha might want her for his movie.

**hi again! Ok, this is short, but I just want to get you interested in it! And I don't have much time to write more.. :D:D:D anyway, I hope you like it! The next chapter will be longer and have Inuyasha in it. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Skipping Classes

**yay! thank you all for the reviews! I was so happy to see I got 6 already! THANK YOU! o, and AzngrlQT, I hope this calms you down! Lmfao, thanks everyone! )) anyway, I'll start my next chappie which might not be that long, because I want to get it posted, but it will definitely be longer than the last one! I've been in a writing mood (and a GOOD writing mood at that!) lately, so I should be updating lots, mostly on this story tho, but I plan to start my next chapter of Possessed soon and the next My Freaky Fiancé one too. Maybe I'll start a Who Is She chapter, and maybe that other story (do I have another one? I don't remember :S) anyhoo, here we are… **

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: yes! I am actually remembering these things… I DON"T OWN INUYASHA:D**

**o, right, just so you know, kagome's a bit pissy and darker and swears more. She skips in school sometimes and get's sent to the office frequently, meaning she also gets suspended. hope you don't mind…**

**Ok…**

Inuyasha Takahashi was getting bored of this search. But he did want the perfect girl for his movie; that was really the only reason he stayed with it. It wasn't really that interesting, besides the fact he got to look at a bunch of cute girls without needing an excuse. The down side to that was they always were all over him and way too happy and some even burst into tears from being so close to him. The girl he needed couldn't be like any of that. Which was making his search an incredibly hard one.

'It's just so hard to be so hot,' Inuyasha grinned at himself. He'd never really thought he was until all the girls started noticing him; which followed after he became famous. 'Anyway, I'm still getting bored.' He scowled.

"Are we almost there?" he called up to his chauffer, patting the seat as he spoke.

"Not exactly, sir, Tokyo is a large city."

This only made Inuyasha's scowl even darker.

"I hate waiting."

A bit across town, Kagome was sitting in French class, pretending to be listening but really trying to stay awake.

'This class is so boring,' she though, rolling her eyes and staring out the window.

Eventually she gave up and looked at the back of her eyelids instead. More interesting.

After a couple minutes, some of Kagome's classmates noticed she was asleep and her friend Sango Taijiya, who was sitting next to her, nudged her awake.

"Kags, wake up!" Sango muttered laughing a little. "You'll get sent to the office again if you're caught sleeping. Again."

"Yeah, I know…" Kagome yawned and looked out the window again, just in time to see a black limousine pull into the school parking lot.

That instantly woke her up.

"Oh my god!" she cried out. Everyone in the class looked at her. "That's Inuyasha I bet. Flippin' asshole!"

All the girl's started at her flabbergast.

"Did you just call the actor Inuyasha Takahashi an asshole?" Kikyo Ferb asked, completely astonished. She was extremely obsessed about Inuyasha, everything she had or did would have him on it or something to do with him. She was his "#1 fan" as she put it; but then again, they all claim to be his number one fan.

"Yeah, actually I did." Kagome yawned again.

The teacher opened her mouth to say something but the bell yang and she closed it.

All the students rushed to get out, especially the girls. All except Kagome and Sango, who didn't have much interest in Inuyasha; she preferred her boyfriend Kouga much more.

(A/N: eh? What do we have here? Unexpected I know! MUAHAHAHA:D don't worry, I support San/Miro all the way, this story just has a bit of a challenge for them! I'M SO EVIL! ) please don't hate me.)

Kagome followed Sango as she led them to their lockers to get their books and binders for the next classes.

"What've we got?" Kagome asked, spinning her combo on her lock. "I never remember these things."

"Um, I don't either, I need my schedule, hold on a minute," Sango spun her dial and opened her locker before Kagome had even reached her second number.

"You're too fast, it's still morning," Kagome grumbled, finally opening her locker.

Sango grinned and replied to Kagome's previous question, "Math and Gym."

"What?"

"Math and Gym. Our next classes?" Sango rolled her eyes and threw a binder in her locker.

"Oh, right. Yes. Yeah, thanks." Kagome changed her binders and books and grabbed her shorts and t-shirt; she never changed her shoes.

Sango chuckled and closed her locker, locking it. She leaned against it and waited for her very slow friend.

Kagome finally had everything and went to close her locker, but, being so sleepy she winded up whacking herself in the head as well.

"Owww…. Not again!" Sango laughed.

Kagome swiped at her friend. "I don't need those comments this early."

"Ok," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes as they began to walk down the hall to the cafeteria to meet some other friends.

They were just about to open the cafeteria doors when a cute brown haired blue eyed boy ran up to Kagome, his arms spread wide, open for her. "My dearest, Kagome, how are you today?"

"Fine Hojo, now piss off please!" Kagome pushed him out of her way and entered the cafeteria.

"Sorry Hojo, she's in a bad mood today," Sango added to the lovesick boy as she followed her friend.

"That's ok! She didn't slap me today!" Hojo grinned brightly.

'I'll never understand that boy,' Sango thought as she sat down next to Kagome at a table. 'She hits him, swears at him, insults him, anything really, and he doesn't get fazed by it! He just loves her so much!' Sango thought of Kouga and smiled. "I love you so much too…" She mumbled under her breath.

"I hope you're talking about me, or I am going to be severely jealous," a deep, handsome voice said. Someone came up behind Sango, wrapping their arms around her.

"Hi Kouga," Sango smiled and turned to see her boyfriend, giving him a little peck on his cheek. "No, I was talking about that hot actor Inuyasha who's coming to our school."

Kouga kissed her back. "Better not be, I'll rip him to shreds."

"Kouga!" Sango laughed, beckoning him to sit down beside her. "I do hope he chooses me for the movie though! It would be so much fun to act in an actual movie! I mean, I like plays and all, but I find movies sets so incredible!"

"I know, I hope you get it too. Just don't get any ideas about him, alright?" Kouga smiled at Sango.

"Alright, I'll try not to."

Kouga leaned over and gave Sango a little peck on the lips. "That's my girl," he whispered, before going back for more.

Not far in space, but in mind light years away, Kagome and Sango's friends Ayame, Yuka, and Keade had come and joined them.

"Where's Kagura?" Kagome asked, ignoring her friends kissing behind her.

"Oh, she's off with Naraku some where, doing something we probably don't want to know," Ayame laughed.

"As usual," Kagome muttered. Then she turned around. "You two, get a room. Other people are around us you know."

"We know," Sango sighed and she and Kouga pulled apart.

"I really must find out where Kagura and Naraku go," Kouga joked, holding his chin in his hand, resting his arm on the table. "Anyhoo, what's up ladies?"

Yuka laughed, "Not much."

"Yeah. Anyway, what do you guys have next?" Keade asked, sitting her rather plump self down.

"I've got Science and then French, you?" Yuka grumbled.

"We have Math and Gym, I think I'm going to skip Math today, my brain can't handle it at the moment," Kagome sighed. "Anyone want to with me?" she looked up eagerly.

"Nope, we're getting reviews for a test in Science," Yuka answered.

"Same," Ayame put in.

Keade shook her head.

"Neither do I, I need help with some stuff in Math anyway," Sango smiled at her friend. "Sorry."

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, now desperate.

"Nah, don't feel like it."

"Fine then, desert me!" Kagome scowled. Then she brightened. "Maybe Kagura will!" and ran off to find her other friend. Kagome and Kagura usually were the only two who did skip, but then were sometimes joined by Sango or Ayame, and once in a while Yuka, but Keade never skipped.

'Where the hell is she?' Kagome wondered, wandering on her own through the crowds of people in the hall. 'Shit, now I have to pee.'

Kagome turned and walked into the girls' bathroom, and walked into a stall.

"Ahh! Shit!" Kagome screamed, and turned around running from the stall. "Lock it why don't you!"

She'd walked in on two people making out, extensively, and completely smashing each other up against the stall wall.

"Jeez, Kags, it's only us," Kagura stepped out from the stall, her boyfriend Naraku trailing her. She straightened her shirt and fixed her hair. "What's up?"

"Looking for you," Kagome replied. "You really should lock the door; you scared the shit out of me!"

Kagura laughed. "We'll try to remember."

"What's Naraku doing in the girls' bathroom anyway?"

"Oh, we needed a place to go."

"So you went in the girls'? Why not the boys'?" Kagome rolled he eyes, and entered another stall.

"Dunno, girls' was closer." Kagura turned to Naraku. "You should probably leave before anyone else comes in."

"Right, later," Naraku leaned in and kissed her before leaving.

"Later…" Kagura turned to Kagome's stall. "So, why'd you need to find me?"

"Want to skip next period with me? I have Math." Kagome flushed the toilet and left the stall to wash her hands.

"Yeah, sure, I have Socials anyway, and I keep getting sent to the office anyway so it doesn't make much of a difference," Kagura inspected her nails.

"Sweet," Kagome smiled and she dried her hands. The bell rang just as they left the bathroom.

"Wait, let's stay in here just for a bit until everyone's left," Kagura suggested, pulling Kagome back into the restroom.

"Good idea."

They waited a bit until they couldn't hear anyone else outside, and then they ventured out.

"Sweet, what d'you wanna do?" Kagura asked Kagome, looking around.

"Let's go outside," Kagome decided, pulling her friend towards the school entrance.

"Ok Kags! I can take myself!" Kagura laughed and ran after Kagome.

Once they were outside they went over to the side of the school and sat down, facing each other on the ground.

"Inuyasha Takahashi's coming today," Kagome leaned against the school wall. "I think I saw his limousine during French class."

"Oh sweet, he is SO hot!" Kagura gushed.

"Frig no, he's conceited and a jerk!"

"Don't you start about him!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"How can you not even think he's hot?" Kagura asked, sighing and shaking her head. "Not even just a little bit?"

"Well, maybe just a little bit, but I wouldn't be with him if he was the last man on earth."

"Wow, why do you hate him so much?" Kagura asked.

"He's just so conceited and he's a jerk and he takes advantage of young girls who don't know any better and he's rich," Kagome finished, sighing.

"How do you know he's conceited and all that shit?" Kagura frowned. "He's always so sweet in interviews and on TV!"

"I read between the lines."

"I think you read a little bit too much between the lines, and end up coming up with something completely wrong," Kagura gave her friend a small smile.

"Personally, I agree."

"What?" Kagome spun around and Kagura stared up behind Kagome.

"Holy shit…" Kagura blushed a deep red and jumped to her feet.

"What the fuck?" Kagome fell backwards on the concrete, scraping her elbow. "Shit…"

There, behind Kagome, stood Inuyasha Takahashi, in all his amazing hotness. His long, silver hair blew slightly in the wind, and his cute little dog ears twitched. He was wearing light brown corduroy pants and jacket, with a crisp white button up shirt underneath. The two top buttons were undone on his shirt, making him look extra hot. His golden orbs sparkled as he looked at the two girls, taking in their appearance. He really was too hot for being 17.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha crouched down next to Kagome and took her elbow in his hand. "It's bleeding."

Kagura was instantly jealous. Why hadn't she fallen on the ground and scraped her elbow? Then that would be her. Kagura frowned.

Kagome was too surprised to say anything. Then she finally realized that this was Inuyasha Takahashi, the celebrity she utterly hated, holding her elbow and sweetly asking if she was ok.

"What the fuck?" she said again, and jumped away from him, scraping her other hand. "Oww…"

That on stung, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, shit…" Kagome hid her face; she never dried and never wanted anyone to see her if she did.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you!" Inuyasha moved closer to her, now holding himself over her to see her hand.

SMACK

Kagome slapped him. She actually slapped the guy that practically every single girl in the world was in love with.

Inuyasha fell backward, staring at her, his eyes full of surprise. "What…?"

"I hate you!" Kagome turned and ran past Kagura and out of site.

**TBC…**

**ok! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! I was going to leave it off at when Kagome and Kagura first see him, but I went on…. Lucky you guys! Lol, ok, remember to REVIEW! Hope you liked it! It's long, like I said it would be!**

**Thanks!**

**-Midnight Smile**


End file.
